dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Enrico Strada (The Unsung Heroes)
Enrico Strada, nicknamed "Enri/Rico" is one of male characters of future fan fiction, "The Unsung Heroes". He is one of the talented, young paladins in the Holy Kingdom of Albritania, and considered as the ace of the Avalon Magic Knight Institute due to his skills. Secretly, He is also the direct son of Crom Cruach, The Strongest Evil Dragon and Milla Strada, a former Paladin of Holy Kingdom of Albritania Appearance: Enrico is shown to be a tall, well-postured young man in his teenage years, showing leans, but muscular-body built, with height of 6'1 ft. His prominent features are his piercing, red eyes, and his beautiful, dark-blue with hints of black and blonde where majorities of his hair are swirled, gelled, and spiked out, though some of it falls down on his forehead, forming a small bangs that cover bits of his eyes. For his attires, he wears a custom-made clothing as a commander of his knight troops and student wear for the institute which it is suited for both formal and battle-orientated situations. it consists a long black coat-jacket with gold and red trim. Beneath his jacket, he wears a dark blue-green, wide-collared shirt where it shows his upper-chest. Underneath, he wears a matching jean-pants held by a thick dark-blue strap with two silver belts wrapped around it, and black shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Personality: Enrico depicts as a reasonable, modest, kind, and caring individual. He also possess somewhat easy-going personality due to his modest and humorous nature that earns him the respect and affections from those who know him. He also displayed his ability to remain in extremely cool and calm composure, able to keep his composure in even the direst situations. Such example was shown when Enrico has occasionally thought about more random, mundane subjects such as the delicious pizza in a local town, right before being attacked by dozens of High-Class Demons. Alongside his personality, he inherited his mother's compassionate and noble heart that wants to help out anybody who has shown him kindness, which it was a trait belonged to Vasco Strada, Enrico's Ancestor. He values life greatly and always seeks to never leave someone to die, even putting himself in danger if another can stay unharmed. He cares greatly for his comrades, and would risk even his own life to save them, should the need arise. His other defined traits is his composed, confident, battle-maniac personality he inherited from his father, Crom Cruach. Although he is calm, composed individual, he is shown to be prideful and confident about his strengths due to his father, to the point of finding strong opponents to enjoy the moments and having said that he would gladly welcome death if there he were to die by those stronger than him. This desire for a fight is something that he inherited from his father, who's described to equal of a battle maniac to Feihou. However, Enrico does possess a more vulnerable side, a side that he almost never shows. This side of his comes from the extreme loneliness and persecution that he suffered from his life at the order. While Enrico never says it, Yuriphina noted that Enrico actually wanted to live a happy life with his family, a normal, peaceful, and fulfilling life. This side of his is known to only a selected few. History: As a child, Enrico was viewed as a upcoming champion of the Holy Kingdom of Albritainia due to his direct bloodline with Vasco Strada, one of the history's strongest Exorcist who left legends and tributes to the Old World of DxD in the Great Cataclysm War. Due to this trait, he then entered and lived in a church facility with his mother, Emilia Strada, learning under direct tutelage from her and other knights. After awakening his unusual power, he was trained as a soldier within the knights due to his incredible talents. After years of training, he became famous in the order for his strength which earned him the title "The Strongest Youth Knight" or "The Black Dragon" and was charged in command of Knights of Arvelos, who were sent mainly against High-Class Demons and other dangerous evil creatures with Sylvia Frilende, the Commander of Knights of Whistling Wind, or Yuriphina Faye Pendragon, the Commander of Knights of Daybreak as his partner. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Swordsman: Like his ancestor Vasco Strada before him, Enrico is an extremely skillful master swordsman. This feat was demonstrated as he was capable of going up against Hiroaki's master spearmanship. Another further testament to his swordsmanship was noted by Hiroaki that his swordsmanship resembles that of his ancestor, Vasco Strada, calling his swordsmanship a living miracle. High Durandal Compatibility: Like his ancestor, Enrico has an incredibly high level of compatibility with the notoriously picky Durandal. This feat was demonstrated as Hiroaki noted that his compatibility is so great that some knights recognizes his ability to use Durandal is equal to that of Vasco Strada, the strongest wielder who surpasses even that of Roland, the original wielder of Durandal. Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Due to his ancestor's heritage, Enrico is a natural born Holy sword wielder with an extremely high compatibility with Durandal. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enrico is a master hand-to-hand combatant supplemented by his immense physical abilities, as shown when he could stop Hiroaki's fist by colliding with his own fist, causing the surrounding areas with radius of a few hundred meters. As a true testament to his skill, Hiroaki noted Enrico's hand-to-hand combat prowess is on par or more with Sairaorg Bael's, one of the Old World Devil who was known for his mastery of his powerful martial arts. Immense Strength: Being the son of the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach and Emilia Strada, the descendant of Vasco Strada. Enrico is widely known as a top fighter within the Orders of Arvelos and known throughout the continent. A testament to his power was mirroring that of Vasco Strada. A testament of his strength. This feat was demonstrated further as he is also one of the few dozes of fighters in the continent who is capable of taking on Hiroaki Saeba, Sun Feihou, and Nikolai Andromalius in combat. A further testament to his power. Immense Combat Skills: Ever since his youth age as an apprentice knight, Enrico possesses the tremendous skills that he inherited from his father's and mother's lineage, whom both considered legends in the Old World in combats for hand to hand and sword battles. It was demonstrated as Enrico can single handedly take on several members of High-Class Stray Demons, Stray Fallen Angels, and etc. with just him with minimal effort, and can able to fight on par with Hiroaki, a immensely strong and skilled master martial artist which it ended in draw. a testament of his skills. Immense Exorcist Skills: Enrico is an extremely powerful holy knight, and is known to be three of the strongest paladins ever alongside Sylvia Frilende and Ky Pendragon, capable of taking on High-Class Demons and monsters alone by relying solely on his own skills and abilities. Expert Magician: Due to his mother's heritage as a magic runecraft and sorcerer, Enrico is well-versed in the arts of sorcery and runecraft. After fighting against Stray Magicians and learning magic & sorcery from the Orders for more than a decade, Enrico has shown to have incredible understanding of magic. He is shown that he can able to cast spells and cast magic runecraft on the blade of Durandal to increase his destructive strengths and apply various effects. Perceptive Combatant: In battle, Enrico is a keen, perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of some attacks and abilities instantly. Immense Speed: Being the son of the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach. Enrico possess supersonic speed that's beyond that of a Human being, which allows him to caught against High-Class Beings and monsters during the battle. After training and fighting for almost all of his life, he is capable of going up against Ultimate-Class beings in terms of speed. Immense Stamina: '''Being the son of the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach. Enrico possess immense amount of stamina. This was proven as he was able to fight against Hiroaki Saeba, one of the strongest fighters in the continent for long period of time. '''Immense Durability: Being the son of the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach. Enrico has shown that he is immensely durable, able to withstand against Ultimate-Class Devils and monster's attacks. A considerable feat as Enrico continues to fight against someone who can able to take on Ultimate-Class Devils and monsters. This was further demonstrated as he was able to take on Hiroaki Saeba, one of the strongest fighters in the continent for long period of time. Flight: Being a half-dragon, Enrico can fly using his Dragon wings. Equipment: Divine Sword, Veritas (神剣ウェーリタス): It is Enrico's personal weapon. Enrico commissioned to a famous blacksmith named Rudwin in the Blacksmith City of Dwargonia. It was forged with the rarest magic metal, Barbadium, a magic metal that is more rarer than Adamantite and the remains of a S-Class Monster, Divine Wolf, Solgul, resulting in tremendous durability and magical aura. It is an ornately decorated and very long blade with a total length of at least 6 feet, as it is seen to be at least as tall as Enrico himself when it is placed on his back. On the hilt of this blade is an asymmetric, curved, cross-guard finish. It has a dark, azure-colored, single-edged blade with a slight curve at the end of the blade and it has a strong-sheen of violet, which it makes the blade looks beautiful and deadly. Overall, Veritas looks like a large black sword with runes carved into the middle. Veritas does not possess a sheath, so Enrico simply keeps it in his magic spatial storarge when not in use. Abilities: As the sword was forged from the remains of the ultimate beast, it has the power to generate and control bluish-flames that cannot be extinguished unless the user puts it out. In addition to its immensely devastating power, the flames also nullify any regenerative abilities including that of an immortal beings. Quotes: "Arrivederci!/Farewell!" (Catchphrase when Enrico finishes his attack.) "Good grief..." (Catchphrase when Enrico faces something so pointless or useless to talk about.) "All for just one innocent girl... These Fallen must not be allowed to leave this world so peacefully." (To himself.) "There's simply no reason to fall in love with someone. I fall in love with Mel simply because I find her quite lovely. I find her cute, tsundere personality, very adoring and appealing." (Enrico's love for his girlfriend, Melfina.) Trivia: * Enrico's personality and abilities are inspired from various characters in respective animes, mangas, and light novels. ** JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Stand abilities & Giorno Giovanna & Kujo Jotaro's personalities and catchphrases. * Enrico’s ideal woman is someone who is a strong, and independent girl but still has a shy and modest side. He also fancies girls with long hair. * Enrico inherited his father's desire for a fight. * There are only a few Knights and Paladins who knew about his status as the Son of the Strongest Evil Dragon. * Being the son of an Evil Dragon, Enrico is classified as an Evil Dragon. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:The Unsung Heroes